Story of the Golem of Prague
by Travis 2017
Summary: This is a Christian and Jewish story here i hope you like it so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Story of the Golem of Prague

* * *

Arthur and his friends hear a story of the Golem of Prague from a local rabbi in school there in forth grade. Francine knows it well and now the others will hear it now. Arthur won't be afraid of it but one person in class who is a girl not Francine. It happens to be Maria who thinks it will kill her. Arthur knows that the golem is from Jewish folklore not a real monster. If the golem was real it would protect good people against bad guys. That rabbi makes it sounds real for how he tells it the to them. And Maria will be afraid for she heard it defends only Jews like Francine there not all there.

"I hope it is a good story for one person who came to tell a story was boring and not fun," said Arthur, "So i hope this one is good and is in good English not boring English."

"He will tell that story well much better than that one boring man can ever do," said Francine, "He is my rabbi so he will do a good job telling us about the Golem of Prague."

"That one man was boring and that story is from his boring life he has there," said Fern, "I am sure the rabbi will do a good job at it there."

"He won't be boring but exciting for what i heard about him here and there," said Mr. Ratburn, "I see him coming in here now for it here."

"It is a good story i heard from my dad who was also our rabbi there," said the rabbi, "I will say it in English not Hebrew for i know both of them myself."

He began the story now that everyone is quiet and paying attention. The head rabbi named Low is in the ghetto and has enemies. He also wants someone to work during the sabbath. The synagogue is there and he is head rabbi of it there. He made that golem by the river called Vltava. He made that golem and put the word in Hebrew for truth. He turned on them and end up destroying it in a way by erasing a letter now spelled death. He told them the whole story and enjoyed it except Maria is a bit scared that it would kill her and he told her it defends all good people and it is in Prague in the Czech Republic. He is now taking questions and wishes to know more and one will ask it.

"I just wonder where i can learn more at for it sounds good to me," said Arthur, "I enjoyed that good story you told us here."

"Well you can look it up online or come by the synagogue my door is open," said the rabbi, "I heard you have a thing for Francine."

"He and me are dating even tough we are only nine years old in fact," said Francine, "He is a good boy who i am in love with."

"I hope he is Jewish or someone who likes Jews then it is good," said the rabbi, "I hope he got snipped in a certain part there."

"All boys here know what that is because well they are all boys and i am a man," said Mr. Ratburn, "And i think they all know about the birds and the bees."

This will be a five chapter story so i hope you like it and it is a Christian and Jewish story. See what happens next.


	2. The search part 1

Story of the Golem of Prague

* * *

Arthur and his friends hear more stories of the Golem of Prague from that same rabbi there. For he knows more about it than anyone they know even more than websites so they will come to him. He will welcome them there to talk to them. Another rabbi is mean to people who isn't Jewish but the congregation might fire him. For he is mean to many people. The good rabbi knows you shouldn't be mean to people based on religion for it is mean. He said the congregation could fire mean rabbi. We see them talking to that good rabbi for he is a Reform Jewish rabbi so he welcomes everyone there.

"I know one rabbi is mean to people who isn't Jewish which is most people here," said Arthur, "I want to learn more about that golem if he is real or not and where he is if he is real."

"He is known to be a bad person who seems to hate most people here," said the rabbi, "And i believe the golem is real and it is either here in America or Israel."

"I hope it is here in Elwood city so he can defend it from our enemies here," said Francine, "For he could help many people here."

"I think it is in America somewhere and could be here in Elwood city or even Crown city," said the rabbi, "Or it could be New York or Washington DC or something."

"I hope he won't think we are the enemy for only Francine here is Jewish and you," said Maria, "It scared me some for what he did once."

Most will hear a story of the golem in more detail than at the school and it is what his dad who was a rabbi before he retired. His parents is both still alive and enjoying their golden years. So he can take them to his house to hear another one for he knows how to tell it and like him in more dramatic detail. And if the golem is real he knows were it can be at. And they went there and he told them that story in that way but said he thinks it could be in New York City there. Arthur doesn't think he is real same as all of them even Francine herself.

"He could be in a synagogue in that city in storage there and i will check," said the rabbi, "I can take you kids home myself."

"That would be good when you take us home for you are a good man," said Arthur, "That mean one needs to be fired and live somewhere else."

"He is a mean person who will never help someone who isn't Jewish," said Francine, "I am glad the congregation is getting tired of him."

"I talked to him once and yelled at me when i had pork chops in my hand," said Buster, "And said unclean unclean and told me it isn't kosher."

"I saw him yell at me for having calamri ice cream at my mom's ice cream shop," said Brain, "He is a mean person who i ever saw in my life."

I will need ideas if the golem is real or a legend. See what happens next chapter in this story here please.


	3. The search part 2

Story of the Golem of Prague

* * *

Arthur and his friends hear more stories of the Golem of Prague from that same rabbi there. He got some leads on were to find it at for not in New York city. Arthur and them are coming with him and he knew he could count on them to do just that. He heard it could be in Elwood city in a museum and are heading there now. To see if it is real or fake there. If it is fake quest continues but if real it will belong to the rabbi and them kids there for protection. So they are heading there and talking about if that one there is real or not for it is a quest they took on there.

"I hope it is real for it would help protect Elwood city from those who would show harm," said Arthur, "For what i heard would protect good people here of course."

"I also hope so because what i heard it will help all good people for we can control him," said rabbi, "If the golem is just a legend then just good stories."

"I am glad we came here for that statue looks like what i saw from pictures online," said Brain, "If it is the real deal i would be glad."

"I love if it is real for that would mean we will get some protection here," said Francine, "I heard i am glad we came along for it is sure fun."

"I am glad we are here looking for that golem here in Elwood City here," said Fern,"I am glad we are going to that good place there."They went in and looked at that statue to see if it is real or fake. The rabbi is making a scroll to put in it's mouth. Arthur is drawing what he wants it to do at that place if it is real. He knows he can write in English for he isn't Jewish or from a non English speaking country and the rabbi said he will know all languages even English. And they will have to wait for the go ahead from the one who is in charge of it.

"Okay you all can check it out for that statue is creeping me out for how it looks," said the museum owner, "If it is real or not you can have it i don't like it."

"Only one way to find out and Arthur you can test it out for i can tell on your cute face," said the rabbi, "That girl Francine is a good girl glad she is your girlfriend."

"I will be glad to for i am a good looking boy and my glasses makes me that cute," said Arthur, "I t is starting to move by it arms."

"It is real for it is moving now and now he can protect us here for i like that," said Francine, "It is either real or it is a robot."

"Seems like it could be both for i see it moving around so we can study it at the synagogue," said Brain, "If it is a machine or real."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here if it is real or a machine. See what happens next chapter here please.


	4. He is here

Story of the Golem of Prague

* * *

Arthur and his friends hear more stories of the Golem of Prague from that same rabbi there. He and them is at the synagogue and found out it was Rattles and he got arrested and charged as a juvenile for too young for adult prison. And the search will start again. Arthur and them hopes the real one will be found to help defend that place they call home. Terrorist are thinking of bombing a school or post office for they are anarchist. And the golem could help to defeat them before people die there. Arthur and them heard rumors terrorist is coming there to Elwood City for a school is a target.

"I hope it is just a rumor but we need to find the real golem to help us out," said Arthur, "One school could be Lakewood for we go to school there or another school."

"I heard a lead it is in the attic of this very synagogue and i have the key here," said the rabbi, "If that is true it belongs to us already."

"I hope it is the real one for Arthur could be right it could be our school," said Francine, "I think we should check now to find out for sure."

"I hope we do find the real one for terrorist wants to cause harm to people," said Brain, "I am glad we are safe here for now."

"If them one's we would have to rule ourselves which we can't do," said Fern, "I am glad we could have the real golem here."

The golem was found out to be there and activated it and the terrorist has no idea the good guys has that monster with them. Arthur and them see's the golem heading to the motel were them terrorist is at. The good people will be safer now with a new defender there. The terrorist has no idea the golem is on it's way to kill them or make them give up. The bad guys terrorist group will end. Them one's happens to be anarchist which is still around but not as much back in the day. We see that golem found them and had no choice but to kill them all for they want to kill it.

"Well we are now safer now than we was for that one is real in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad our school is safe or another one and the post office."

"I am glad we found it here in time for they was heading out for tomorrow," said the rabbi, "I am glad we are now safer now than then."

"I am glad we have the golem of Prague now golem of Elwood city now," said Francine, "I am glad we are safer now than a bit ago."

"I am glad that Rattles was arrested before we found the real one here," said Fern, "Or he would be dead like them terrorist."

"I am glad we are safe for they was going to bomb our school when there," said Brain, "It is here on this list here of targets."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this five chapter story here.


	5. Good ending

Story of the Golem of Prague

* * *

Arthur and his friends hear more stories of the Golem of Prague from that same rabbi there. Arthur had a dream that the golem turned on them and he knows it won't turn on him and his friends. He told his friends and said dreams are funny. The priest and rabbi said the golem won't turn on them as long as they are good. For he only serves good people there. The golem knows Arthur and them is good so won't turn on them. The people has a new protector who will defeat evil there. The other golem destroys stuff and never protects good but to do harm to them instead.

"I hope the evil one is long destroyed by hands of good people i hope," said Arthur, "I know our golem is good and protects places and good people."

"I am glad he is on our side and he protects all good people here," said the rabbi, "The bad one should never be found if not destroyed."

"I hope it is destroyed by hands of good people and an old rabbi," said Francine, "If it isn't destroyed it should stay unfound."

"I am glad this one is on our side or he would have turned by now," said Fern, "Maybe it was a dream of the evil one not this one."

"I hope the evil one is destroyed or very well hidden for it is evil," said D.W., "A bad one would be bad for all good people here."

The evil golem is destroyed by accident by a clumbsy boy who is a student of of mighty mountain so an accidental hero. They see that one is pieces on a floor and see's a pentagram on him and knew it was evil. The good people knows peace has returned to Elwood city and more good people can move in there. A new school will be built were an old one room school house once stood at place a field so it can fit a good sized school there. The school board will build an Elementary school and gave it a name as rising star Elementary school but it will be for new comers plus two from each school none of them.

"I know we will stay going to Lakewood for one or two more school years then middle school," said Arthur, "I know one who will go is Mark Sanderson who is in second grade."

"Another one from our school is Tina White who is in first grade this school year here," said Fern, "I am glad none of them is us here."

"One from mighty mountain i know will go there his name is Gary Hart in kindergarten," said Brain, "And some girl named Ruth Jackson in third grade now."

"I know one a girl named Tanya Miller who is in first grade this school year," said Buster, "And a boy named Don Sanders both in green meadows."

"We are glad we will all still be going to our good school which we love," said George, "And i know two boys from PS 22 both in third grade now."

I hoped you all loved this story here and might make a sequel to this story here so read and review the end.


End file.
